Mirage of Deceit
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Mr. Sinister tries out a new invention of his on Mystique, making the shapeshifter younger, with different mutant abilities. As she struggles to adjust to being a teenager again, will she accept the help of Charles Xavier? Or will she make it on her own?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or X-Men the Animated Series nor any of the characters and I do not make any profit from these writings.

Pairings: Charles/Mystique

Warnings: AU/AR, Crossover, M/F, sorta minor, language, non-consensual, violence, oral, other character, WIP

Summary: Mr. Sinister tries out a new invention of his on Mystique, making the shapeshifter younger, with different mutant abilities. As she struggles to adjust to being a teenager again, will she accept the help of Charles Xavier? Or will she try and make it on her own?

I took the title from the .hack games! (Innis, the Mirage of Deceit!) XD I love those games so much! It's NOT a crossover with the games, just so you know! And also, I used a name for Mystique (Kyra Sanders), which I don't want anyone using without permission.

**A.N. **Charles can walk in this story. Mr. Sinister (who will show up much later!) is the only person or idea that will show up from X-Men the animated series, which is the older show that was on many years ago and based off the comics. This will take place exclusively in the X-Men Evolution Universe and will start sometime after the beginning of the series starts. I might use some ideas from the show, but I'm not sure at this point in time. Just so you are aware, I'm going to have some dark parts in this story, we'll get to see quite a bit of Mystique's youth, and not all of it is going to be pretty! Obviously this story will be AU/AR, since we never really got to see much of Mystique's younger years. Charles and Mystique _will_ get together in this story, and technically, there will be some underaged sexual situations due to the fact that Mystique is in a teenage body.

In this chapter there is a RAPE scene, some swearing and violence! Just to warn you!

Chapter 1-Transformation

*Mystique's POV*

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling extremely groggy. The first thing I noticed was that I appeared to be in an alley somewhere. The second thing I noticed, was that my skin…wasn't blue anymore. My eyes widened as my hand flew closer to my face. "This is impossible!" I gasped out, letting a panicky giggle slip out at the high timber of my voice.

I jumped to my feet, stumbling slightly. I felt, off balance for some reason, much lighter than normal. Looking down, I caught sight of my breasts, which were half the size they should be, making them seem almost nonexistent, I appeared to be closer to the ground than normal as well. My clothes were different as well. I was wearing a red tank top, a black skirt and black platform shoes. I used the wall as support as I walked out of the alley, quickly trying to find a mirror to see myself in. I walked out onto the sidewalk and moved quickly into the nearest store, heading straight into the bathroom. The face in the mirror was very familiar to me, yet I hadn't seen it for 20 years. I stared at my straight, shoulder-length black hair and my bright blue eyes. I stared at the face and body I'd had when I was 15 years old, back when my name was still Kyra Sanders. It was impossible, yet I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"But how did this happen? I didn't go back in time, did I?" I wondered aloud, taking several deep calming breaths, I headed out of the room and wandered outside. I moved down the street, luckily finding a newsstand nearby. I picked a newspaper up, looking at the date. I gasped loudly, not believing my eyes at all. 'Three months…I'd lost _three months_ of my life!' Whatever had happened, what had been done to me, had taken that much time away from me. I set the paper back on the stand and wandered away. What was I going to do? There was no way I could go to my house! Not with those teenagers staying there, I can't even explain what happened to me myself let alone to anyone else! Avalanche, Pietro, Toad, and Blob would probably laugh if they saw me like this. Well…_if_ they believed me! Wanda wouldn't laugh, but I don't like that girl much. I don't trust her either.

There's no where I can go. I know I won't be able to get any of my money out of the bank, or even from my house! Where am I supposed to stay, looking like this? I froze suddenly, I wonder if I can still change what I look like? I slipped down an alleyway, hiding from the many people walking around the town. I concentrated hard, but was unable to change my form. "Damn it! What the hell?" Maybe because I was younger, my powers needed time to appear. So I tried to remember exactly when, and how, my powers appeared all those years ago.

*Mystique's Memory*

It was a normal day of high school. I was pretty popular and had many boys chasing me around, even at such a young age. But what I _didn't_ realize is that one of the older boys wanted more from me than a date. His name was Cody Bryant, (another made up name of mine) he was two years older than me, always out of my league and I had a crush on him for quite a while. He was tall, dark brown eyes and hair, one of the bad boys. One of the dangerous sexy types. I'd never thought about anything but kissing him. I knew about sex back then, but I never thought of 'doing it' yet.

Cody found me after lunch that day, before the beginning of my next class. He dragged me into a supply closet, pressing me against the closed door. "Hello…Kyra…" He muttered, pressing his lips against mine and rubbing his body against me. I gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to shove its way into my mouth. I gagged, never imagining my first kiss to be like…_this_! I pushed his shoulders, failing to budge him at all. Finally I put my hand on his face and shoved with all my might. His mouth came off mine with a popping sound, and I was able to breathe properly.

"Are you trying to choke me Cody?" I asked softly. I was confused as to _why_ he was kissing me, but also excited about it.

"Sorry!" He said, chuckling quietly. "Let's…try that again, okay?" I nodded, groaning as his lips moved back to mine. His tongue slid back into my mouth, more gentle and questing this time. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. One of his hands grabbed my leg, tugging it up to wrap around his waist, his hand sliding along my thigh and up my skirt. His knee rubbed languidly at my clit, sending jolts of pleasure through me. Warmth was spreading through my body, my head felt fuzzy and I couldn't think straight.

The first sliver of fear washed over me at the feeling of cold metal on my thigh. I gasped, pushing away from him. His dark eyes were unreadable, his wrist jerked quickly and I held my breath for the pain. When none came, I realized he was cutting my underwear off. I only breathed again when the knife was safely away in his pocket. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" He told me, kissing my neck softly. I shivered, digging my fingers into his hair. His lips made their way back onto mine. He spun us around so his back was against the door. My head was too fuzzy to even notice what was going on. I didn't hear as he slid his zipper down, didn't notice him push his pants down his legs. I noticed when he pressed his heated erection against my thigh though. I gasped loudly, pushing quickly against him, trying to get away.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, my cheeks flaming hotly.

"Aww, come on! You've been asking for this for a very long time! You whore!" He licked my neck, rubbing his cock between my legs.

"What, are you talking about?" I exclaimed, shoving his face away from me.

"The way you dress everyday, with those short skirts and hooker boots! The way you prance around, toying with all the guys! You brought this on yourself!" He gripped my leg hard, keeping it wrapped around his waist. His free hand pressed hard over my mouth as he shoved his way into me. My eyes squeezed shut in pain at the forceful intrusion. I was wet from his ministrations earlier, but it still hurt quite a bit. My fingers clawed at his face, trying to get him off me. The hand on my mouth pulled back, slapping me hard across the face. My head spun rapidly and I whimpered from the pain.

"Now keep still and I'll make this quick! Otherwise I can make this last _much_ longer!" I felt the tears drip down my face and went limp. I blocked out what was happening, staring blankly at the door behind him. 'Wait a minute!' His back was resting against the door now, so it was an easy feat to reach out and grab the handle, I turned the knob and thrust the door open. Cody fell back, hitting his head on the floor, gasping slightly.

I jumped up, wincing as his cock slid out of me with a grotesque squishing sound. His hand gripped my ankle as I started to hurry away. I kicked his side hard with my free foot then raced down the hallway after his fingers released me. I could hear him cursing as he scrambled to his feet. His footsteps pounded after me and I ran harder than I had before. I slipped around the corner and ran downstairs and felt something odd happen. I felt myself get a little taller, and heard a strange crackling sound. I skidded to a stop and realized my hands had grown bigger, pants and tennis shoes had appeared on me. My eyes went wide with surprise. Cody ran down the stairs, almost running me over. "Hey!" He said, gripping my shoulder suddenly. "Did you see a girl run down here? Black shoulder-length hair, blue eyes wearing a black shirt and skirt?" He questioned. I shook my head slowly, trying not to speak, afraid of what would come out.

Cody swore and took off back up the stairs. I slumped against the wall, sighing in relief, before remembering what had happened. I took off quickly down the hall and found the bathroom. I stared at the face in the mirror with shock. It was the face of one of the boys from my English class. And not just the face, the body as well. I slipped out of the room and headed home, trying to figure out what had happened…

*End Memory*

'I remember that it took an hour before I was finally able to turn back into my normal form.' Now I just had to figure out what happened to me _now_. I opened my eyes to find myself face-to-face with three burly men, and one of them had a knife…

Tbc

So? How do you like it so far? Promise to get the next chapter out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Violence and vulgar language in this chapter.

Sorry about the long wait! Long chapter here! Hope you enjoy it! XD

Chapter 2-Trouble

*Mystique's POV*

I opened my eyes to find myself face-to-face with three burly men, and one of them had a knife. "Well well, look what we have here…" The man with the knife said, grinning sadistically at me. I froze, feeling fear spread through my entire body. 'Damn it! Why the hell am I so afraid?' I leaned against the wall as the men closed in on me. 'What am I supposed to do? I can't possibly fight all three of them at once!'

"Hmmm, let's have some fun with her." A tall black-skinned man said, moving to my left side as a man with long blond hair moved to my right. Both men gripped my arms, pulling me off the ground and holding me against the wall as the red-haired man with the knife moved closer to me. He pressed the knife against my throat, leaning his face against my ear.

"If I were you, I'd stay very very still. Unless you want to be killed…" He said, pressing his lips against my neck. I fought the urge to squirm away from him and trembled from the effort it took to stay still. But as his free hand slid down my stomach, slipping under the band of my skirt, I began to panic. 'Not again!' I felt a strange warmth rush through me, and suddenly a tingling ran through my hands. The men holding me gasped and dropped me.

I looked at my hands in shock. 'Is that…electricity?' I asked, wide eyes staring at the blue light running around my hands. I thrust my hand towards the man with the knife, watching with satisfaction as the electricity shot towards him. He jumped away just in time to miss the shot. "Looks like we have a fighter here! It'll be even funner to take her down a notch." The man with the knife said, grinning widely as he advanced on me again.

I shot several more bolts of electricity at the man. But he dodged them. The panic rushed through me again and I was unable to concentrate. The electricity disappeared from my hands and the fear was so intense I was unable to move as the man rushed at me, knife swinging towards me…

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

I had just left a bookstore, bag in hand when I heard shouting from nearby. I moved quickly towards the noise and found a man pummeling a small girl into the ground while two other men watched. I dropped my books, anger welling in me as I charged at the man. I was able to get a solid hit across his face before they were aware of me. The red-head stumbled back slightly, growling angrily as he turned towards me. 'Shit…bad idea!' I thought as he lept at me, tackling me to the ground. I covered my face with my arms just as he began to punch at me. I concentrated on breaking into his mind, trying desperately to put him to sleep. He managed to get a couple solid hits on my face before I was able to knock him out.

I shoved the limp body off me and quickly stood up. The other two men looked at me in surprise. 'Don't know how that little man was able to take out boss man over there, but the two of us should be able to take him down. That little white piece of ass will be so nice to fuck.' I heard one of the men's thoughts and felt all reason fly out the window. Rage such as I'd never felt before welled up in me and I forcefully took control of both of their minds, subjecting them to mental images too gruesome to detail. I watched in satisfaction as they dropped to the ground, shaking with terror and fear.

I then walked over to the girl, pulling her carefully into a standing position. "It'll be alright." I told her soothingly as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, helping her walk towards the street. "I'm going to get you to a hospital." I said softly. Her hands gripped my shirt tightly and she shook her head vigorously.

"N-no!" She shouted, trembling slightly. "I can't go to a hospital, please. I'll be fine, really." She tried to pull out of my grasp, but I'd have none of that.

"Why can't you go to a hospital then?" I asked, hoping she'd answer me. I really _didn't_ want to invade anyone _else's_ mind if I didn't have to.

"I…I'm a…mutant…" She spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her. I blinked quickly, understanding instantly why she feared hospitals.

"Alright then, I'll take you to my home to care for you then." She seemed hesitant to go with me but finally nodded slightly. "Before we go though, do you have any family that I could contact?" She shook her head and I sighed slightly. 'An orphan as well…how many children are like her? No homes to go to and finding out that you're a mutant as well, that just makes everything worse.' I vowed at this moment, that I'd help her however way I could. "Well, let's go then. What's your name?" I asked as I stooped slightly to gather my dropped bag of books, then led her down the street to my car.

"My name is Kyra Sanders." She said as I helped her into the car.

"Well, Kyra. I'm Charles Xavier, I am a telepathic mutant who strives to help young mutants like you. That is, if you wish to stay at my institute." I slid into the drivers seat, explaining about how my institute worked as she sat quietly.

X X X X X X X X

*Mystique's POV*

I couldn't believe this was happening. _Me_ going to the Xavier institute as a student? How crazy was that? But it was very interesting to hear about the inner workings of the school, (it _also_ kept me from concentrating on what had just happened to me) I found myself very fascinated with the Danger Room. 'If you can program training sessions to be very realistic, I wonder what else can be programmed into the computer?' I pondered this as we drove through the gates of the institute.

After pulling into the garage, the two of us exited and started towards the door to the house. I became aware of the pain in my face and body, and wondered how I hadn't noticed it before. I felt light headed and my knees buckled suddenly. I prepared for a faceplant into the cement of the garage but before my face could meet the ground, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap gently around my middle. "Are you alright?" Xavier's warm deep voice said in my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

"F-fine…" I stuttered, feeling heat spread through me. 'Oh god…this is _not_ happening!' He 'hummed' in my ear, before he quickly swept me up into his arms bridal style. I gasped in surprise, feeling my face flame with embarrassment. "I really am fine!" I said, trying to break out of his grasp.

"You are not. Now stop struggling or I'll put you to sleep!" I bit my lip, lying still in his arms. One of my hands gripped his shoulder so I didn't fall as he began walking, heading into the foyer and down a hallway. We entered an elevator, Xavier shifting my slightly so he could press the buttons. The elevator stopped, the doors opened and Xavier headed out of them. He carried me down a metal hallway and into a room with several hospital beds. He set me on one of them, moving away to get supplies for my wounds.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

I brushed my fingers lightly across several bruises on her face, thankful that none of them were really bad. I cleaned and bandaged a wound on her forehead before moving on to her other wounds. She had several cuts and bruises on her arms. I sighed slightly as I worked on cleaning and bandaging them up. 'How could _anyone_ do this to a child?' I wondered, frowning deeply. As I examined the rest of her body, I noticed with shock a deep cut on her chest that disappeared under her shirt. I reached out and touched the wound carefully. She sucked in a breath, eyes dropping down to where my hand was. "Did you even notice this wound?" I asked.

"N-no…I don't know _how_…" Her fingers moved down to toy with the cut in her shirt, seeming shocked that she'd missed that wound.

"Um…Kyra…you're going to have to take your shirt off…" I said, blushing with embarrassment. "There are no other females at home right now, and it needs to be taken care of now." She gave a slight nod, biting her lip before she moved her hands behind her, unzipping her shirt and letting it fall off in her lap. I kept my eyes fixed firmly on the wound as I cleaned it, but I couldn't help but notice the tightening of her nipples due to being exposed to the cold air. I cleaned it as quickly as I could, then grabbed the bandages. Holding one end in place on her side, I wrapped it around her, blushing darker as my hand accidentally brushed against her bare breast. I wrapped it several more times in this same fashion, covering the wound and her chest completely. I quickly cut the bandage, tying off the end of the bandages. "There, done." I said, gathering the supplies and turning away from her so she could put her shirt on.

X X X X X X X X

*Mystique's POV*

'I can't believe he just saw me half-naked…' I thought as I pulled my shirt over my chest, pulling the zipper up in the back. 'Oh god, and he touched my breast too!' I watched as Xavier moved back towards me, but I shifted my eyes away from him, still embarassed.

"Well, come along. I'll show you around the house now." He said softly, motioning me to follow. I stood slowly and took a few steps, making sure I could walk alright. I waited for him to start walking first, then followed slowly after. He explained that I would be able to meet Storm later today as well as the other students, but I wouldn't be able to meet two of the other adults as they were away trying to recruit a young mutant. 'He must be talking about Beast and Wolverine. I'm thankful they're away, the two of them might be able to smell me and realize I'm actually Mystique…'

The tour was interesting, but very tiring. By the time we'd gotten through the whole house, I could barely keep my eyes open. I jumped slightly as Xavier's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "I'll take you to your room now Kyra." He said, leading me through the house. We entered a cozy little room which was next to his own and several of the other students', the other rooms being downstairs.

"Hmmm…" I murmured, stumbling to the bed with his help. I pulled away from his arm and sat heavily onto the bed, tugging my shoes off I collapsed backwards too tired to even lay properly on the bed.

"Well, I'll be in my den down the hall if you need anything. Storm should be back in an hour or so and the students will be out of school in three hours."

"Alright…um…thank you for all of this…Xavier…" I told him, lifting my head up far enough to see the warm smile that spread across his face.

"It's no problem at all, Kyra. I'm always happy to help a fellow mutant in need." He said softly before turning and leaving the room. I plopped back down contemplating his words. 'I wonder if I should tell him who I am? Would he still help me…or would he condemn me for what I've done to him and his X-Men? Will I be able to get back to my normal form…or will I be stuck as a teenager again?' For now at least, I decided I was too tired to think of it anymore and fell into a deep sleep.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

I was in my den, reading one of the new books I'd bought, when I felt an intense sense of terror. I stood quickly, dropping the book on the couch and hurried quickly down the hall and into Kyra's room. I stared down at her, debating on whether or not I should wake her. At some point, she'd moved onto the middle of the bed and was laying on her back, arms over her head, fingers gripping her pillow. She was whimpering in her sleep, squirming on the bed.

I decided to wake her up when she started calling out loudly. I reached down and shook her shoulder, completely unprepared for what happened next. Her bright blue eyes snapped open and the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the floor, cradling a wound on my cheek. 'What…just happened?' I wondered, staring up at her in shock. She sat up quickly, blinking rapidly.

"Oh!" She gasped, jumping off the bed and reaching her hand out. "I am so so sorry!" She called out. I gripped her hand, allowing her to help pull me to my feet.

"It's quite alright." I said, dropping my hand from my face though it still stung badly. "I've had much worse than this. Having a house full of mutants does warrant a few injuries now and then. Um, was I wrong to wake you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows up at her.

"No, thank you for that." She said, sounding distracted.

"Well, alright then. I'm going to see how Logan and Hank are doing in their recruiting." I told her, but hesitated at the doorway. "Are you going to be alright?" She chewed on her lip, before stepping closer.

"Would it be alright if I came with you?" She asked quietly, I smiled warmly at her.

"Of course it's alright." I said, gripping her shoulder gently and led her out of the room. The two of us headed to the lower levels and into the room Cerebro was in. I explained about the device as I sat in the chair next to it, noticing she stood next to me, her hand on the back of the chair. I placed Cerebro on my head and concentrated. "Hmmm…"

X X X X X X X X

*Mystique's POV*

I found myself staring at Xavier's face as he focused on his friends. I also watched the screen which was hooked up to Cerebro. It was very fascinating to see exactly how Xavier could track people. I watched as a map of the US appeared, colored dots showing up all over. The map moved and zoomed up on an area too quickly to place where exactly it was. The map zoomed up on two dots. "Ah, there you two are!" Charles said, a small smile appearing on his face. "So, how is the recruiting coming?" He asked, listening intently to something I couldn't hear. "That's the reason why I sent the two of you to recruit this mutant. I _know_ you'll be able to find her."

He laughed, a merry laugh that light up his whole face, all the lines of worry and concern disappearing, making him look extremely handsome. I stiffened as that thought crossed my mind. 'Where did _that_ come from?' I wondered, I shook my head slightly, trying to clear that thought. "Logan, I'm sure you'll survive a little while longer without fighting anyone." He said in an amused voice. "I'll contact you tomorrow and see how it's going then, good luck you two!" He pulled off Cerebro and set it on the consol in front of him before standing up. "So, what do you think of all of this so far?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well…I think this place is extremely amazing. And…um, I'd like to stay…if you'll let me…" I said, shifting slightly. Surprised that I really _did_ want to stay here, at least for now.

"Of course you can stay Kyra. That's the reason why I brought you here, well…besides healing your wounds. I'll have to see about getting you enrolled in school here…that is, if you want to." I hesitated, not sure that I'd like to relive the nightmare that was High School.

"Um…I'm not sure right now." He smiled gently, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I won't force you to go of course. It's entirely your decision." I chewed on my lip, realizing he was being completely honest with me. 'Maybe I should too?'

"Um…Xavier…there's something I need to tell you…" I said softly, hesitating slightly. "I…I'm actually…" I was interrupted by a phone ringing. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Excuse me one moment Kyra." I nodded, hoping I'd still have enough confidence to tell him who I really was. "Yes, this is Charles…uh-huh. I see…well, I'll be right there then." He hung the phone up and slipped it back into his pocket. "I'm sorry, Kyra. We'll have to have this conversation later. My students have gotten into a fight at school. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." I said, trying not to grin. 'His _X-Men_ are in trouble, this should be interesting!' I thought as I followed him to the elevator and out of the house. Xavier drove to the school in silence. I could gauge from his expression and posture that he was very angry.

We pulled up to the front of the school and got out. I almost had to run to keep up with Xavier's long strides as he made his way into the school. We made our way through the main foyer and down several hallways to the Principle's office. 'Hmmm, now I get to see who replaced me three months ago…' I still couldn't _believe_ I'd lost that much time! It was horrifying to think about…

We entered the room to find Scott (who was sporting a bloody nose), Jean (with a cut bleeding on her forehead), Rogue (arms crossed glaring at Toad across the room), Alvers (with a busted lip), Pietro (lounging with an arrogant look on his face) and Toad (sitting like he usually did and staring at the floor). I looked around more and saw a name on the desk. 'Kelley…so…he's the one who took over for me…' Said Principle was standing at the desk, hands splayed on the wood, glaring through his glasses at the six teenagers. I felt an instant dislike for this man, and found myself watching him warily.

"You six students have caused extensive damage to not only the cafeteria, but to each other as well! You are hereby suspended for a month!" He said, anger completely evident in his voice.

"You can't do that sir!" Scott argued, jumping up. Jean and Rogue looked equally shocked. The others didn't look concerned at all.

"I am the Principle of this school, so I can and I will."

"Professor, you can't let him do this!" Jean said, looking towards him with a pleading look.

"I think it's a good idea…" Xavier said quietly, his face completely emotionless, eyes avoiding his students.

"What!" Rogue said, her anger flaring. "This is so unfair! It wasn't our fault!"

"Well, since he agrees, I suggest you three get out of here now and don't return for a month."

"Come along…" Xavier said, motioning to his students. Scott and Rogue wore almost identical expressions of hurt and anger. Jean just looked more hurt than anything as they followed him out the door. I followed more slowly, surprised at how this turned out. 'I was sure he'd get them out of trouble. He so loves his precious _X-Men_.' Once all of us were back in the car, Xavier finally spoke to them.

"I am extremely disappointed in you three. Allowing your emotions run wild like that enough to fight with the Brotherhood."

"Hey! We didn't use our powers!" Rogue said, crossing her arms across her chest."

"That's not the point. You should know better than to engage them like that in public. It would be so easy to use your powers against them, especially when you get angry or upset." He shook his head slowly, sighing heavily. "I think this will be a good lesson for you three." The three of them grumbled the rest of the way home. Once we entered the house, I became aware of them staring at me.

"Who's the new girl?" Jean asked, her voice surprisingly icy. I turned to look at her and saw her glaring at Scott who was in turn eying me. I raised my eyebrows up at the red-head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I _am_ right here you know." I said, matching her tone of voice. I've _never_ liked Jean, then again…I've never been very _fond_ of any of the X-Men. Well, besides Rogue and Kurt. "And if you must know, my name is Kyra Sanders."

"I'm Scott Summers, it's very nice to meet you." He said, smiling at me and reaching his hand out. I saw the way Jean bristled as I gripped his hand and decided to make the teen even more angry.

"Hmm, the _pleasure_ is all mine." I said, smiling slowly as I held his hand longer than necessary. He blushed and finally managed to slip his hand out of mine. I turned to the brunette next to him, tilting my head slightly.

"Oh, ahm Rogue, nice ta meet ya." She said, her gloved hand gripping mine in a quick handshake.

"Jean." The red-head said before spinning on her heel and leaving the room, her red hair flaring out behind her. I frowned at her back as she hurried down the hallway. 'She's going to be a problem…' I thought as I looked back at the others.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I'm going to go now." Rogue said, giving a small wave before she disappeared upstairs. Scott agreed and left down the same hall as Jean, leaving me alone with Xavier. I looked at him sighing slightly. 'So much for telling him who I am. Too much going on right now as it is. I need to find a time to tell him, but not now…'

"Well…" Charles said softly, his shoulders drooping, a slightly sad look on his face. "How about we get something to eat and then we can find Storm to introduce you two, if you want to that is." I agreed and the two of us headed towards the kitchen.

Tbc

Yay! It's been a while since I've been able to write a chapter this long before! Hopefully that's good news! Let me know what you think of this chapter! XD


End file.
